


The Nightmare

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Seb struggles to sleep... but doesn't want to bother Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, just a bit of Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> I recomend to play White Mustang (Lana), Car radio (ToP) or Do I Wanna know (AM) while reading.  
> Enjoy!

Seb was in the kitchen drinking water. He was not sleepy and did not know what to do. He considered watching television, but he risked waking up his boyfriend, and didn’t want to bother him.

  
He hated those moments. He felt very lonely as the silence did not help. Such quietness was almost violent. And at the same time he did not want to sleep knowing that his nightmares could ruin what was left of the night and disturb Lewis's sleep. He hated to disturb Lewis, he did deserve to have a peaceful night.

  
But at these late hours, alone with his thoughts, he was forced to deal with his feelings. And that was sometimes frightening. He could tell the difference between faith and sleep, and how important it was to choose one and hold on to it.

  
Because to have faith implies being awake, and being awake means thinking, and thinking implies being alive.

Or was it the other way around?  
Was he alive?  
Was he faithful?

Of course he was. Thanks to Lewis. And thanks to Nico too. He had to admit that even though he was a little suspicious at first - since Kimi told him that the blonde had chemistry with Lewis in the past and he didn't trust him much - he learned to value the great person he was. Nico had treated him generously and was very attentive to him, even after all what had happened between them, putting all his personal conflicts aside and supporting him on public.

Seb smiled. Nico was like a friend, he liked him.

But then he began to feel those bad thoughts coming to his mind, the ones Lewis and Kimi wanted him to ignore, and they did their best to distract him from them. But he did not have any of them to comfort him at that time. So he decided to listen to some music to relax. He used his new phone with headphones and it started playing songs.

Twenty one pilots’ _Car radio_ played first. It was a Lewis’ fav that he liked it a lot, but at that time he didn't need any suicide songs.

He changed it for a Radiohead one which lyrics said he wasn’t special enogh and dind’t deserve this world.

Tried again, and a song about cheating was the next in line.

So kept changing the playlist. Heard _Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Elton John, Queen, Aerosmith, R.E.M._.. But all the songs sounded sad to him.

When he felt that he was about to fall apart he decided to go for Lewis, he needed his man. He went upstairs to his room, but when he arrived, no one was there. He began to worry and went out into the nearby hallway, bu there was no sign of the Brit. Nothing in the in the bathroom, either. Already agitated he went upstairs to the next floor and that's when he heard obscene sounds coming from the room in front of him. He approached and realized that the door wasn’t closed, there was a small gap.

He knew the moment he looked inside that maybe he shouldn't have done it.

Lewis was all over Nico, kissing him passionately and squeezing his thighs with his strong hands, while the other had his own hands on Lewis' butt, rubbing intensely.

Nico groaned as if he were in heat, as the Brit whispered between gasps how sexy he looked.

How much he loved him.

Sebastian couldn't breathe. The pain was too strong. He couldn't believe they did that to him...Didn't Lewis love him?

_No._

He meant nothing for Lewis, he was just a distraction. He always preferred Nico, he never stopped loving him. Tears ran down his face like raindrops on a typical London afternoon and he felt his heart squeezed, every second getting tighter.

Both men reached climax almost simultaneously, with their eyes closed and their foreheads joined together. Lewis took Nico in his arms, kissed his forehead and covered them both with a blanket.

Just like he used to do with him.

But it didn't end there. The other German realized that Sebastian was watching them and, far from being embarrassed to be discovered, he removed the blankets and started touching Lewis, but maintaining eye contact with him.

─Do you like it, baby? Much better than your boyfriend, isn't it?

─ Don't even mention it. You have no comparison...

Lewis couldn't go on because Noco started kissing his neck, making him moan loudly.

That's when Seb decided he'd had enough. He walked in and yelled at his man, or well, to whom was his man. But they wouldn't hear him... they just continued with their business. He began to despair, scream, cry… but his attempts were in vain.

  
He was out of breath, he kept crying and that caused his eyes to blur. He was having a panic attack. He ran away from that room and as he couldn't see well, when he reached the stairs he tripped and fell. He thought he was going to die, he felt like dying, but then....

He woke up and came to his senses. He was in his room. Lewis was lying next to him and nothing that happened had been _real_.

His boyfriend was sleeping like an angel, so he didn't wake him up. He clung to his chest, tried to calm his anxiety, taking deep breaths. His tears chased him back to reality, and he couldn't stop crying until a few minutes later, when he was so tired he fell asleep again.

When Lewis woke up, he saw that Seb was still asleep. He stared at him for a few moments, and inevitably stroked his soft golden hair. He then kissed his nose and forehead, but once he reached his lips the German drew Lewis towards him, strongly enough to get his boyfriend on top of him. Lewis groaned in the kiss and slightly parted, looking at Sebastian with desire. Before he could say something, the other’s lips cut him off.

Seb couldn't get the images of his nightmare out of his mind, the memory was enough to make him feel sick. He was going to make sure that Lewis was really his and no one else's. He held his boyfriend by the hips and pushed him under, switching positions; then kissed his neck and left a few marks, to show his purpose. Lewis pulled down his underwear and began to touch him to get his cock hard and wet.

Their tongues got tangled in a kiss that turned them more than they already were, until the lack of air made it necessary for them to separate. Seb moved his kisses to the Brit’s chest, who sighed as he felt the German's tongue on its most erogenous points, filling him with pleasure.

He continued his way down and gently bit into the area where the hip bone was visibly marked. He loved that sensitive spot Lewis had, who responded with loud gasps.

After that he turned him over, leaving him face down. He stroked his thighs, took the lube they kept under the bed and after pouring some over his fingers, he started to introduce them into Lewis’.

The Brit was panting and making sounds that indicated he was ready, so Seb turned him once again, intertwined his hands with Lewis's and kissed him deeply as he penetrated him.

They took a slow pace, but the thrusts were intense; and the moans of both could be heard everywhere. They looked into each other's eyes, brushed their lips together superficially and whispered to each other all the things they already knew, as their they felt their hearts beating together.

They came together, and Sebastian laid his head on Lewis chest, both trying to catch their breath.

─Good morning, by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty for writting Brocedes, not gonna lie. It won't happen again, Promise.


End file.
